"messin' with me"
"journal 10 - "messin' with me" is the eleventh video in the ProjectNewWorld series. YouTube Description i'm not that upbeat anymore General Overview The first half of the video appears to be Simon filming himself whilst coughing and drawing compulsively - all symptoms of contact with Slenderman. The second half is Simon explaining about how Alex has contacted him and their arranged meeting. Transcript 00:03 Simon begins to cough uncontrollably before setting the camera down next to him. 00:10 The camera cuts to a view of Simon from behind. He appears to be frantically drawing. 00:26 There is a time skip, but Simon is still drawing. 00:40 Simon stops drawing, and stands up, walking out of shot and allowing a cover to fall over half of the camera. 00:52 Simon can be heard coughing offscreen. 01:00 Simon returns to his seat, still coughing. 01:12 Simon picks up the camera, and stands up, showing his drawing to the camera. 01:22 Simon: ...looks pretty good to me. 01:28 Simon places the camera down opposite his door and proceeds to stick the drawing to it. 01:52 The audio distorts. A low rumbling noise is heard. 02:09 The visuals distort. Everything is dark red and THEWICKEDSEVEN's logo is visible over the note. A descending audio tone plays. 02:15 The camera falls to the floor. 02:23 The camera is slowly picked back up to show that the note on the door is now covered in circles with a cross through them. 02:29 The camera begins to shake back and forth as a grating sound is heard. 02:35 The camera is still again. 02:40 The footage skips to a slightly different shot of the door. 02:44 Simon walks into shot through the door. 02:49 Simon: What... The camera is turned off. 02:54 Title card: White text, black background. journal 10 - "messin' with me" 02:58 Simon: Hey everyone, it's Simon from ProjectNewWorld, back again. You probably can spot the lovely... bulletin board of Batman. Simon motions to the board behind him. Simon: '''Uh, we got some new updates for you. Uh, first off, the uh... the binary code that some people watching out there were kind enough to translate for me - if you don't remember the binary code was on that drawing that the author of 'Freddie Freakie' did - uh, it says on the leg something in binary on it. Um, according to a few viewers on YouTube, the binary says 'Simon'- in all caps. I don't know if the caps has anything to do with binary but both said it was in all caps - 'SIMON'. Uh, one of them asked if I knew a Simon... uh, thank you, but I am Simon... yeah. 04:05 Simon looks downwards awkwardly. '''Simon: Um... I think this is supposed to really freak me out. But honestly I don't even know binary, I don't know how to translate it, so... maybe someone's just messing with me! Let's hope. Uh, and honestly I'm glad that I didn't translate it myself, because at the time I probably would've been too freaked out to show it. 04:35 He briefly waves the picture at the camera. Simon: ...how about that. 04:37 The camera cuts. Simon: You might notice I'm a bit more upbeat today, probably because I've been in correspondence with someone that might be of interest in the past two days or so... it's Alex. The guy behind the camera of all of my videos... uh, well, almost all of them. Um, I don't know if it's him, actually, or if it's someone just screwing with me, but er, it's actually getting kind of exciting, 'cause maybe I can get in touch with whatever happened. He said that he found me through his phone, which had an odd number labelled 'S'. He texted it, actually the first time he texted it was in the- 05:31 Footage from 'journal 9 - familiar faces' is shown, specifically the section where Grey is physically confrontational with Simon. Simon: '''- familiar faces video, when I found Grey. Uh, that was the first text I recieved- 05:37 Footage cuts back to Simon. '''Simon: -from him, asking who this number was. I replied with my name, Simon, and he just started talking about how he didn't know me, you know, and I didn't know him. I showed him all of the videos on Project New World and we're meeting up in a few days. Hopefully I can get an answer. 06:09 Simon goes silent, and looks thoughtful. 06:19 Simon: Not much else going on. 06:26 Simon turns off the camera. 06:29 Title card: White text, black background. someone is messing with me 06:32 Title card: White text, black background. and they're in my house 06:36 Split-second shot of Slenderman in a doorway as it closes. Text flashes up on-screen: The Wicked Seven.